Brina
Brina is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Trina Vega (B'/eck and T/'rina). It is also commonly known as Treck (Tr/ina and B/'eck'). This ship has a small fanbase, due to few interactions and multiple episodes in which Beck or Trina are absent, although it is still shipped nevertheless. For the real-life pairing of the actors Avan Jogia and Daniella Monet, see Davan. Brina Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene' *Beck and Trina are standing together when Tori shows everyone how she decorated her locker. *When Beck says that Tori has finally learned the lesson of the bird scene, Trina smiles, and she glances back at him (maybe just happy that he said that, maybe not). 'Survival of the Hottest' *Beck and Trina talk for the first time in Survival of the Hottest. *Trina suggested the gang use the back door, but Beck informs her there isn't one. *Trina tells Beck that his RV is cool. *Beck is angry that Trina invited herself to the beach with the rest of the gang. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Beck to use the fish to smooth his feet as well. *Beck insists Trina to tell the doctor the reason why Andre, Jade, Robbie, Trina, and Beck are at the hospital. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck helps take care of Trina. *Trina attacks Beck by trying to hit him with a pillow. *Beck massages Trina's mouth. *Trina has her legs on Beck's while he massages her mouth (although he attempts to push them away). *Beck (along with Robbie and André) tries to release Trina when she was tied up and asleep. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck tries to stop Trina from joining the second group. *Beck suggests that Trina wear the hamburger (originally, Jade wore the hamburger). 'The Wood' *Trina sits next to Beck at the Asphalt Café. *Trina shoves her arm in front of Beck's nose and tells Beck to smell it. *Trina tells Beck that's her natural scent, and smiles. *Beck teases Trina by saying her natural scent is "desperation." *Beck auditioned to be in the reality show right after Trina. Season 2 'Locked Up' *In Yerba, Beck and Trina stood near each other to look at the picture that Sgrodis was showing the gang. *Beck and Trina were both worried and shocked when the soldiers arrested Tori. *Trina and Beck both grab onto Tori in order to keep her from being dragged away from the soldiers. *Beck asked Trina how her little speech was helping. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Beck and the others screamed and didn't like that Trina came when they found her. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *When Trina comes back home after falling while jogging in her 10 inch heels, Beck makes a sympathetic/sarcastic "aww" sound. *Trina says all the canadian boys laughed at her and Beck is Canadian 'The Worst Couple' *Trina is seen laying her head on Beck's shoulder. *Beck does not try to get her off his shoulder even though he is clearly upset and/or angry. *After Beck gets in a fight with Jade, Trina tells him she's not dating anyone and strokes his hair, saying she would never fight with him. *Beck doesn't stop Trina from stroking his hair. *Trina doesn't want Jade and Beck to get back together. *When Beck goes outside to make up with Jade, Trina tackles Beck and is literally is on top of him, and the whole gang has to get her off of him. *Trina says that she always thought that her and Beck would make a great couple. *Trina is very happy when Beck doesn't go outside to be with Jade. *When Beck is about to go outside to make up with Jade, Trina winks at him and makes a kissy face. *Trina tells Beck that she is a fun girl, but he says that she's not. She then says he's very good looking. *Trina seems to have a crush on Beck in this episode 'Car, Rain, and Fire' *Trina spreads rumors that Beck asked her out. *Trina calls Beck "Pretty boy." *Trina kisses Beck in the hallway and bites his lip, and when Beck asks, she says she tried to bite both. *Trina works hard to cook dinner for Beck. *Beck teaches Trina a lesson by making her think that he likes her. *Beck even kisses Trina in order to do this. *Beck was the only one of the 3 guys that kissed Trina to get her back, possibly showing that he chose to kiss her. *Beck didn't have to kiss Trina to act like he liked her, but he chose to. *When Andre was going to hit Robbie with the teapot Beck grabbed Trina and held her for a few moments. *Beck knew where Trina's class was. *Trina was worried about the kiss with Beck and asked whether it was the onions. *Beck and Trina kissed twice in this episode. TheSlap.com Hints *Beck says, if Trina wrote a book, it would be called, "How to Make It without Talent: The Trina Vega Story." *Beck posted a status update about Trina's singing. His mood was "help." Beck: '''I wish I could use a remote control to put Trina on mute. She's trying to sing an Adele song. TRYING. *Trina said in an update that her and Beck would be the perfect couple and that she has to get her some of that hotness. Her mood was "In Love." *Trina wrote in an up date and Beck replied. '''Trina: Do any guys want to come over and make some ice for me? All the beverages are warm and all the ice trays are empty. (Her mood was hopeful). 'Beck: '''This is truly a new low in laziness. Fanfictions *b e a u t i f u l by InsaneBlueberry *Simple by Shatteredsand *p e r f e c t by InsaneBlueberry *art of suffocation by bubblegum days *silent love hurts the most by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken *Your Head's In The Clouds by TheBansheeQueen ONESIDED TRINA'S POV *As He Stood Near The Door by Pitbull115 *Not on Purpose by Multiple-Shipper Girl *On A Mirror's Surface by Crazyhumor *I'm Going Down With You by clawsandteeth *Just A Shot Away From Madness by Dance Elle Dance ''If you read any of these, please write a review to tell the writer what you thought and let them know you found out about their writing through this wiki. Thanks! Brina Photo Gallery Click here. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing